Kyoshi Kidnapping
by Punch A Fish In The Face
Summary: AU. What if Zuko took a Kyoshi Warrior hostage to bait the Avatar? What if he'd kidnapped Suki? This explores that possibility. Largely follows canon until the end of Season 3. Eventual ZukoXSuki. Rated for violence, language, and eventually sexual content. On temporary hiatus. Kataang, Zuki, Tokka, Smellershot.
1. Prologue: the Kidnapping

A/N

My first (of many) Avatar stories. Updates might be strung out, because I'll need to check AvatarWikia a lot, but I'll try to finish. I have a lot planned, but I'll finish everything, depending on which one gets the most reviews. SO R&R!  
>Not telling pairings (but I'm sure you'll guess).<p>

End A/N

The Avatar and his friends are flying away from Kyoshi Island on the flying bison, while the 'Unagi', or so the peasants call it swims after them.

I've failed again.

But now, I have a captive… Maybe I'll finally capture the Avatar. Maybe my father will accept me now.

I look over at her. She was wearing white makeup on her face, with red streaks from her upper eyelids down the sides of her face. I'll have to get that off.

She refuses to look at me, though. I couldn't blame her. I'm taking her away from her home, I'm chasing after her friends… And the scar must be tough to look at.

But no matter. We've lost the Avatar for now, but she'll tell me what I want to know…

X X X

"Which one of you are responsible for the attack?"

The 'Kyoshi Warriors', as they called themselves, refused to answer. Lieutenant Jee was questionong them himself. Uncle told me it would be a wiser decision than for me to do it. But he wasn't being forceful enough.

"Answer me."

One of the captives spoke up.

'We won't help you. You might as well leave.'

We were all shocked. We didn't expect these warriors to be FEMALE.

"You- you're all-"

'Girls? Yes, we get that a lot.'

I learned long ago not to judge a warrior by their gender. I learned because of Azula. She was always better than me, and Father favored her. But he'll change his mind when he has the Avatar because of me.

But we won't find him if we keep stalling time like this. We need to question them and leave. But we can't do that efficiently if we do this one at a… time.

"Liutenant Jee!"

He looked up at me, still in shock.

"Take her with us." I pointed at the one who spoke. She looked to be their leader, because she took charge of the fight earlier.

"But sir, we-"

"You disobey my orders Jee? I said BRING HER ON THE SHIP!"

He nodded, and made to escort her.

One of the others stood up, and yelled, 'Don't go Suki! Let them take one of us!'

Ah. Suki is her name.

"No, stay here. You have a mother and a little sister to take care of. I don't have anyone, so I'll go instead of all of you."

I don't have anyone? Is she an orphan?

Jee handed her off to someone else before coming to speak with me.

"Where do we put her? There's no room below decks, and we can't really have her up, so…"

Oh. This is a problem.

"Prince Zuko, we could put her in your room! Half of it is empty space!"

… no … No … NO! Why, Uncle!

"Um…"

Where else could she go?

"Fine. Put her in my room, but chain her to the wall opposite my bed. I want to be as far away from her as possible. But first… take the makeup off."

I watched them go onto the ship. The other Kyoshi Warriors were being cut loose.

"If any of you follow, her life will not be very pleasant. And we will not hesitate to shoot you down."

Me, Uncle, and the rest of the crew got onto the ship. We set off in the direction the Avatar went.

"So, nephew-"

"I'm going to bed."

When I walked into my room, The girl, Suki, was sitting by the wall opposite my bed. The desk by the window with the candle on it was pushed over to accommodate her.

She looked away from me. Just like earlier, but the makeup was gone. She was still in her armor, though. We'll take care of that in the morning.

I crossed the room to my bed. It was… unsettling, seeing as I was not alone.

This is only a temporary arrangement, until we get the Avatar, or make room. But still… I don't like being in the same room as some peasant.

'Nice swords.'

She turned towards the wall, and lay down.

I looked over at her. The armor was very… form-fitting.

Quickly, I looked away. She was attractive, but… She was a commoner.

I felt something weird in my stomach. It must have been the fish from the other day. Oh, well, I'm glad Uncle didn't eat it then.

Wait… Did she say something to me?

A/N

Sure, Zuko, blame the fish…

Okay, short first chapter, but it's a prologue, so deal. The others will be longer!

End A/N


	2. The First Day: Part One Morning

A/N

I got a LOT of story alerts. So… I finally decided to update. (Celebration Music and Confetti everywhere.) Maybe I'll stick to this one for a while.  
>I change styles of writing from chapter to chapter. Updates are few and far-between, so I can't really get a good flow going. But eventually I'll edit all my stories and revise them to flow better. If people review, maybe I can edit better (subtle hint alert!).<br>This chapter is several small bits of the first day, where people are getting used to the new accommodations. Very small bits.

End A/N

X X X

Why would she talk to me, or even acknowledge my presence? She's a prisoner of war! Gah, girls are crazy.

This isn't going to work out very well. I can't sleep knowing someone else is in the room with me, someone I don't even know. Plus she'd probably want to kill me and break out, but where would she go?

But… if that's true, wouldn't she be seething with hatred at me? If someone burned down MY village and kidnapped ME, that's what I would do. But, the Fire Nation is superior in every way, so no one would ever be able to conquer them- us.

Why'd I say 'them'? I'm just as Fire Nation as the rest of the crew! Sure, I'm banished, but that doesn't discount the fact that I'm next in line. And once I capture the Avatar, Father will accept me back.

We're leaving the Island behind us. I'm not sure where we're going, just somewhere else. The Avatar's Bison flew off to the East, to the setting sun, so that's the main direction. But they could've turned around or anywhere else at any point in time. It's not fair that after three years with no leads, I finally found him, but I lost him again.

But, we've got bait now.

X X X

Ah, the sunrise. It couldn't wait another hour, could it?

I barely got any sleep last night. Why is that? Oh… right… her.

She's sound asleep. Her breathing patterns are slow and steady. I don't think she'll wake up for a while. I consider waking her up now, but she should be fully rested for questioning, so she can remember everything with the least amount of difficulty possible.

I get up to get breakfast for myself, and for her as well. She may be a peasant, but I can't let her starve to death. And I figure only Uncle and I would bother, so I should go now.

I got off my bed and headed to the door. But before I got to it, I heard chains rattle behind me. She can't be awake from me walking, can she?

Turning around, my suspicion was conirmed. She is awake. Realizing it was me, she sighed in relief, and turned away to lay back down. How is that possible? She was fast asleep, just seconds ago! How… never mind.

She didn't say anything, to be expected. Or… was that NOT expected? Whatever. But why did she relax when she saw it was me? I could've gotten up to do anything, anything at all!

Pondering why that happened, I eventually got to the dining area. Deciding to drop the issue for now, I went ahead to eat. As always, Uncle had tea.

He always has tea.

X X X

That was frustrating. Of course, the cook forgot about our prisoner. So there I was, waiting five minutes for the girl's breakfast, while the cook gave off an attitude that seemed like I was wasting HIS time. It's his JOB to make food for people; it's not mine to wait around for it. And it's not even MY food!

When I eventually got it, he gave me a look. Yes, a _look_. It was an _I despise you for eternity_ look. Me! The Crown Prince!

For once, I decided not to blow up in a situation. Too bad Uncle wasn't there to see it. Instead, I just took the meal and walked away. I'd rather not have that ruined and have to wait even _longer_.

After that ordeal, I'm just going to drop the food off, practice Bending, and wait for news of the Avatar's whereabouts.

X X X

I opened the door to my room, and the same thing happened as before: she sat up, tensed up, and looked to see who or what it was, then relaxed after seeing it was me.

Why is this happening? She should be shirking away from me, both for obvious reasons (I subconsciously felt my hand reaching up) and because I'm the one who took her as my prisoner!

Again, girls are crazy.

'What do you want?'

Her tone is neither friendly (of course not) nor defiant (this is a little confusing). She sounds almost… resigned to her fate? Strange. I expected seething hatred. I expected a lot of difficulty. I expected at least some confrontation!

Anything but this… acceptance.

"I've got your breakfast."

I didn't really think this through. Her hands are crossed, so they can't rotate. I figure that since I'm not going to feed anyone, she should have enough give in the wall chain to move freely, but not enough to, say, get up to kill me in my sleep. I'd very much like to avoid both options.

But eating will be very… awkward for her.

Wait, what do I care? She's just a peasant: I shouldn't be worrying about trivial matters such as these!

I set down the tray next to her, and turned around to leave. Before shutting the door, I heard the chain rattling. I don't know what solution she'll come up with.

…

…

…

And I _definitely_ don't care, either!

X X X

How… Is this… Possible?

There's no spatter of any kind anywhere! How… How could she have possibly eaten everything, in chains, without leaving a mess?

After a few hours on deck, the sun reached the highest point in the sky, and everyone left for lunch. Luckily for me, the cook actually remembered this time. So the confrontation was avoided, and I didn't get another _look_ like before.

I was going to give the girl lunch, then take the old tray back, and then come back to get her for a session of questioning as to where the Avatar was headed. The plan's still going how it was supposed to, but I'm still amaz- thrown off by how she could have possibly managed…

I put the tray where all the others went: well, where they were supposed to go. It looks like the cook _just_ finished the last one. And then you know what happened when he saw I had another one?

Guess what happened.

…

Another _look_. Another one! That's two _looks_ in a day! How many _looks_ are you supposed to give to your superiors? None! You can't _look_ at your superiors like that!

You can't even talk out of turn…

Reminded of the _incident_, I gave a _look_ right back. And you know what happened _then_? I'd like to say he didn't give me a _look_ back, after my _look_ back at his _look_, but then I'd be lying.

He gave me a _look_ AGAIN. That little (words my mother would have been ashamed of hearing me say) gave me another _look_. How dare he? If it was just the one time, I'd have just huffed it off, but after doing it a third time? Especially after I did it BACK?

'Prince Zuko, is the prisoner ready?'

That cook is _so_ lucky.

A/N  
>Sorry my update is part of a two-parter. Please don't <em>look<em> at me like that!  
>And I'm also sorry that it's a short update. But it's almost 1:00 in the morning, and I don't want to fall into a rambly mass of… rambleness.<br>So the next chapter AFTER this one will concern the necklace.  
>Just as a spoiler, it WILL end up with ZukoXSuki… But I'm not telling you <em>when<em>. Hahaha I'm evil.  
>Maybe I'll be less evil if you, oh, I don't know, Review? Please?<br>Also, who's excited about ATLA on all Sunday from 6:00 am to 6:00 am Monday? Me!  
>End AN


	3. The FIrst Day: Part Two Afternoon

A/N  
>Last Chapter, I tried to experiment with humor. I try to use different styles from Chapter to Chapter so I can do better at all of them. But I won't know if I'm getting better unless you, oh, I don't know…<p>

Seriously, I don't know if I'm getting better without any Constructive Criticism.  
>Also, ZukoXSuki is possible in Strength of the World, my Avatar Western. You can leave votes for your favored pairings.<br>End A/N

'Prince Zuko, is the Prisoner ready?'

"In five minutes, she will be."

I huffed off, like I said I would have. Except for the _look_ incident. Disrespecting ME on MY ship… He's lucky the rest of us can only cook tea, if that.

'Okay, I'll get the prisoner, and Lieutenant Jee will escort you to the-'

"No."

He raised an eyebrow at my request, or command, or… whatever. I should explain myself.

"I'LL go with you to make sure you don't screw up and lose the girl."

He scoffed, and said 'As if I'd lose against a young girl. I'm sure I can manage.'

Questioning my orders? More disrespect…

"So you're saying that you'd be able to defeat any person for the sole reason that she's young and female?" He nodded. Of course. "Even my sister?"

At this point, Uncle and some of the rest of the crew had gathered closer. Everyone seems to have forgotten Azula's power, even at 11. It's been three years, I can't imagine how much stronger she's gotten. Now that they've been reminded, I don't think anyone will argue about the subject any more.

I shoved past him and headed in the direction of my quarters. It's in the… port stern, was it?… The left side of the back of the boat.* I could feel everyone's unease from thinking about Azula.

Even I was uneasy.

Eventually, footsteps followed after me. We walked in silence. It wasn't awkward per se, because normally, every silence with me is awkward. Usually because of my temper. Uncle's always saying I need to work on my anger and focus on my breathing to get better at Firebending. But what does he know? What, is he called the Dragon of the West for his ability?

…

…

…

Oh… right…

…

…

…

We eventually got to my room. When I opened the door, I saw the same thing as before. There was no food spatter anywhere, the tray was neatly placed by the wall, and the food was gone. How… sigh. Never mind.

"Stand up."

She stood up. I told her to hold out her hands, and then I unclicked her from the wall chain. The two of us took her upper arms and began to walk to the makeshift interrogation room. I can't help but think I've forgotten something…

'Where are we going?'

I didn't expect her to ask that question. Or any question. And I certainly didn't expect her to ask it in my general direction. Why does she think I'm any less dangerous than anyone else on this ship!

"Interrogation room."

If she was going to ask another question, I'd expect a 'why' or something. Not what she asked next.

'You have a room specially built for questioning captives?'

Technically, no. But we modified an existing room!

…

…

…

Okay, fine, it's the storage room with a chair put in.

Rather than telling her that, I ignored the question. Maybe if I stop talking to her, she'll get the hint and stop talking to me.

_But do you want that?_

…Where did that come from?

Then, I finally remembered what it was I forgot about. It, quite literally, hit me.

Well, more like it swept my legs out from under me. Then it ran off. 'It' was the lack of leg chains for our Prisoner.

X X X

"Where are we going?"

He looked surprised. Perfect.

'Interrogation room.'

He's probably expecting me to ask 'why' or something. But, it's time to throw him off a little more by going in an even _more_ unexpected direction.

"You have a room specifically built for questioning captives?"

He ignored me. I expected that. But I am curious: is it really a room built for that purpose, or is it just a modified pre-existing room, like the storage room or something?

Looks like he's lost in thought. Evil FireNationy thoughts of FireNation… Evil FireNation thoughts. Now's my chance.

I pointed my left foot toward the ground, well ocean, lifting my heel into the air. Then, I pushed off the ground with my right foot, turning from my right to my left. I ducked down during this process.

I was halfway crouched when I pivoted my right leg up to hit that sweet spot right where the calf meets the thigh, behind the knee. I felt his leg buckle, and his grip on my right arm loosened considerably. Now, my momentum can continue a little faster.

The guy on my left looked surprised at the turn of events. His hand was tightening on my arm. It didn't hurt me, I just felt mild pressure. So my left leg was just about contracted all the way, while my right leg straightened out. My right leg was straight in front of me when I started to raise up. I felt the arm loosen. Perfect, I'll have just enough time to knock him away.

My right leg was coming into his front. I have one chance at this, and it has to be perfect. My leg hit just the right place: right below where the shin bone ended. He was falling forward before I was through turning.

I felt his hand move off: perfect, everything's gone smoothly. Now for the finale.

I touched the ground behind me with my right foot. My left was still pivoting on the ground. The Prince was sprawled on his back, the other guy on his stomach. I saw this before I pushed off with my right foot. My left was still tilted upwards, so when my right foot hit the ground in front of me, I pushed with my left for a burst of speed.

In other words, I swept his legs out from under him, then without stopping, did it to the other guy, then without stopping again, pushed off and began sprinting. All in the space of two seconds.

I'm out of practice.

X X X

It happened so quickly that I could barely process what happened: she swept my legs out from under us, then sprinted off, without stopping, without warning.

Before she could get too far away, I stood up and started to run after her. Why is it that every time I capture someone, they manage to get away within the next day! At least I have the advantage of knowing this ship inside and out…

And she's not getting out.

Behind me is the corridor to the stairs that lead up to the deck. She's only going deeper into the ship. Either she must have forgotten, or she's attempting to trick me. Or- wait, why did she stop? Why is she turning around? Why isn't she getting out of the way… Why aren't I stopping?

X X X

A loud "Oof!" was heard. Several heads looked up in confusion. Why was Prince Zuko taking so long with the Prisoner?

X X X

After tripping the Prince and the Helmsman and running off, I realized three things.

One: The stairs leading to the deck were in the opposite direction of where I was running.

Two: I've lost my chance at escaping easily. My façade had worked, but an error in judgment ruined that.

As I was contemplating this, I found myself slowing down. Might as well give up, save my strength in case I need it. Of course I'll need it, they're Fire Nation. Interrogation probably involves some Evil FireNation-y… Thing.

Three: He doesn't seem to be slowing down. I think he's confused as to why I'm stopping. Oh wait, I should get out of the-

'Oof!'

Okay…

Now I've realized four things…

…

Four… We are in a very uncomfortable position.

X X X

That was very stupid of me. Why can't I focus lately? First it's disrespectful crewmen, and now this. Why can't I…

…

…

…

We are in a very uncomfortable position.

When I accidentally tackled this girl, she didn't move out of the way. So now, I've got her pinned down… Under me… Faces uncomfortably close…

…

…

…

We both realized this at about the same time, and when we did, I quickly got up, before anyone could see me with this peasant girl.

There's that weird feeling again… Great, the cook must've done something with my food.

Mentally shaking it off, I grabbed the girl's shoulder, pulled her up, and shoved her into the wall. I made sure to hold her there until the Helmsman gets here- There he is.

X X X

After he jumped up, I saw his face flush with anger. Yes, anger. It must be. Then he grabbed my shoulder, pulled me up off the ground, and I braced myself for the hard, rough impact.

But… it never came.

I was gently nudged into the wall. _Nudged_. Not shoved. Weird.

X X X

My nephew was a few minutes late. Apparently, this girl had tried to escape.

I sipped my tea: Ginseng. Hint of honey.

The only people in the room were Me, Zuko, the Lieutenant, the Helmsman, and two guards at the door. Before the questioning, everyone made the decision to step up security. Now there will be constant surveillance outside of Zuko's room.

I'm beginning to regret my decision.

I sipped my tea.

X X X

*Does anyone recall where the Fireball hit the ship in Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku, when Zuko charged the blockade of ships? That was a rhetorical question.

A/N  
>This chapter, I tried to experiment with an Action scene and POV change.<br>I hope I've stayed in-character. Yes? No? Something? I can't get better if you don't tell me if I messed up.  
>I put in one of the awkward Zuko-Pairing Cliché's: the fell-into-an-awkward-position. Expect more.<br>Argh, this extended past what I expected to do. I'm serious now: the next Chapter AFTER this next Chapter will be the Chapter where Zuko takes Katara's necklace. So to be clear: Chapter 5 will take place during the episode Imprisoned. Then, I will follow the episodes with one chapter each. Sorry for dragging this out even longer, but the Avatar Marathon keeps distracting me, and School starts in 2 days, and I need to set my body clock. So… R&R so I know I haven't wasted my last days of Summer.  
>End AN


	4. The First Day: Part Three Evening

A/N  
>Come on, Two Chapters in a row on a story, and no one reviews? That kind of sucks. I don't know whether this style is appropriate, or well-presented. I'll change if you tell me you don't like it.<br>Also, Zuki is a possibility in Strength of the World. You can vote for it, and I will deviate the pairings accordingly.  
>Next chapter, Zuko gets the necklace. That is, if I update this next. I've got requests for updating other stories, so it might not happen, unless you click that review-y button-y thingie at the bottom of the page!<br>Now, the next chapter, a long chapter for me, and the last of the introduction elements.  
>End AN

X X X

That was a waste of time.

Either this girl is an excellent, undetectable liar like my sister, or she really has no idea what the Avatar has planned, other than he went East from the Island. So we're still headed due East.

I would go to my room and meditate, but _she_'s there. I would go up to the deck, but Uncle is up there, and I'm not in the mood for tea or anecdotes. I would wait around in the mess area, but I don't want to- check that, I can't afford to- kill the cook.

And wandering around the ship sounds very boring.

So I am currently in my room, trying to get used to the foreign presence. I might as well try it now, since we're not making progress with _her_.

X X X

That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It didn't involve intense pain. Strange.

I really have no idea what Aang and the others have planned. And I can tell that the Prince here is frustrated with that fact. I don't even need contextual information, he emanates waves of… frustration-y-ness. Or whatever word it's supposed to be.

Bored, I looked around the room for the thousandth time. Next to me is a desk, with assorted things on it. Across from me is the bed, with the aforementioned frustrated Prince. On the wall are Dual Dao swords. I've never used the weapons before, but I know that they're two parts of the same whole, or something like that.

And… that's it.

…

…

…

… I miss Sokka.

…

…

…

Bored, I looked around the room for the thousand-and-one-th time.

X X X

She is making me very dizzy by looking around and around my room again and again. And again.

…

And again.

By the time dinner rolled around, I was bored out of my mind. At least some good came from this time: I can ignore the fact that someone else was in the room. When the two guards outside of my door were replaced and swapped shifts with two others, I was told of the time. Finally.

I left then, and I'm going to watch the cook carefully, to see if he actually is sabotaging my food. Before I left, I could see the girl eyeing my Dual Dao in my peripheral vision. I wonder if she'll attempt to use them.

I walked down the corridor towards the mess area. As far as I could see, the cook did nothing wrong. That doesn't mean I'm not still suspicious that he did.

Uncle had tea again. He's obsessed with it.

X X X

"23… 24… 25…"

X X X

Uncle asked me if I was going to participate in Music Night. No matter how many times he asks, I will always say 'no'. Why is that so hard to understand?

I see the cook set out the Prisoner's tray. It's probably going to be cold by the time she gets it.

…

But WHY do I CARE! I don't, not at all! Gah, this is confusing…

X X X

"47… 48… 49…"

X X X

I see the cook is waiting to start cleaning up. Probably wants to wait until _she_'s finished. Just to mess with him, I'll wait to take the tray back until late in the night. He can't leave this area until everything is stocked back up. I started this a few years ago because we have these disagreements a lot. It'll show him to disrespect me…

I'm a few steps away from my door. I hear… counting? Why aren't the guards doing anything about it? It's annoying! Wait… I also hear rattling, in time with the counting…

Clink '87'… Clink '88'… Clink '89'…

I told them to open the door quietly so I could see what was happening. I'm suspicious as to why they haven't done anything regarding the noise- Is she doing situps?

X X X

"93…"

…

…

Crap.

X X X

'93…'

She froze. Her eyes widened for just a second, then- and of course, she relaxed a bit, realizing it was me. She only tensed back up when the guards came in behind me! What gives!

She stood up, hands still crossed in front of her. Her wrists look a little red, probably from the chafing. Wait, again? I don't care! BRAIN, STOP CARING RIGHT NOW! This is getting really kind of annoying!

…

I realize now that I've been standing for a while. This is getting kind of uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

Mentally, I smacked myself in the forehead. Duh, she's working out behind my back. Focus, don't look like an idiot in front of the girl.

…

Er, prisoner. Before she had a chance to respond, I continued.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing this-"

'Really? When did you ever say that? I don't remember being told the rules.'

X X X

Uh-oh.

Oh, no.

What did I just do?

I just talked back to him, now he's going to be royally-

I had to fight hard to keep back a chuckle. 'Royally'. Because he's the Prince?

Get it?

…

…

…Wow, Sokka's rubbed off on me…

…

…

…

Why hasn't he said anything yet? He's just standing there, with his mouth open slightly. He had a look on his face as if he was trying to process what I just said.

Even though it's true.

You know, come to think of it, he looks kinda cute like that.

…

…

…

Wait, WHAT!

X X X

That- You- She- I-

…

Huh?

Did she just talk back to me? How dare she say that? She knows perfectly well the rules of… being… a…

…

Oh.

I didn't really get the chance to go over what she can and can't do. Maybe now would be a good time to go over that… And to get her out of that, erm, form-fitting armor of hers.

Not because it's distracting, no, not at all, not when she's glistening with sweat from the workout, and because she's chained to the wall… Uh…

Hmm…

OH!

Because she's been wearing that all today, and for most of yesterday, and it needs to be cleaned! Yeah, that'll work!

Her mouth turned up a tiny bit at the corner, before going back down. It was for barely a second, but I saw it. But what-

My mouth's open, isn't it…

…

…

…oops.

Well, if that didn't make me look stupid, I don't know what will. And if I look stupid, she won't take me seriously. And if she doesn't take me seriously, I could lose the Avatar's trail, and Zhao could take him instead of me. And if that happens, Father will never take me back…

And I CAN'T let that happen!

X X X

He closed his mouth. Good. I don't want any more of those thoughts. I'd shudder, but, well, that would only give him some sick kind of satisfaction. He's Fire Nation, he burned down my village, and NOW he likes knowing people feel helpless in front of him. What a jerk!

He looks kind of sad now- check that, he's angry now. Oh, sh-

'Well, I'd expect this from a peasant like you. Disrespecting me, your captor. I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, it doesn't matter if I'm flaying you alive, you won't talk back to me, or anyone else on this ship. And when I capture the Avatar, you will not talk to him, look at him, or communicate with any of his friends at all. And when my Father lets me back home, you will not say one disrespectful word to anyone there, or talk back to anyone in the Fire Nation. Am I c lear!'

Wha- Peasant? PEASANT! Who does he think he is! I am an Honorary Kyoshi Warrior, and I happen to be their leader! You captured me, and I have to escape, to keep my honor intact.

Oh, right, he's the Prince of the Fire Nation. He doesn't know anything about honor! His whole family, his whole Nation, his very Element is all evil, and destructive, and is a blight on the face of this world! It's because of them I have no one left, except for Oyaji… And he isn't even part of my real family…

When? When you capture the Avatar? Capture Aang, and Sokka, and Katara? As if.

Wait, did he say when his Father _lets_ him back home? He doesn't _need_ permission, he rules the Nation! Ah, I see, it's a trick, a play on words. It's not like a father would, say, burn his son and banish him, bever to return unless he brings home someone who was thought to be dead, all over something stupid like talking out of turn. Pshh. That situation couldn't happen in a million years.

X X X

Look, she's speechless. I hope that changes her opinion of me now. Maybe she won't relax when she sees that it's me. That's just… weird, how she acts.

Now that she knows her place, and who I am, and my intentions-

…

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. This will probably make it _harder_ to get information from her. I guess we still have that Plan B… for bait.

Huh? Get it?

…

…

…

Whatever.

Now, for the rest of the rules.

"You will not do any training exercises while on this ship. Or I will force you not to move at all. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not try to escape again, or I'll make sure that you can't. I can amend these rules, or add to them, at any point in time. When your spirits are eventually broken, and your hope is gone, once I capture the Avatar, or if you behave, maybe you'll get less restrictions.

"Maybe I'll even let you have your armor, to remind you of home. But until then, I am confiscating it because of your problems controlling your voice and because of your escape attempts. You will come with me to a room where you will change into clothes we have provided, then I will take you back here, where you will stay."

'What if I have to use the bathroom?'

…

…

…

Oh… I completely forgot about that.

"You'll let the guards know, and they will escort you."

She looked over my shoulder, prompting me to do the same. What is she looking at? It's just our engine manager, Quin Lee- wait, his hearing is damaged! That's why they didn't hear her!

'They refuse to even acknowledge my presence, so I don't see how that will-'

"I said don't speak-"

'Yes, but you did speak to me. Just now. So I'm not breaking any of your all-important rules, which I _honor completely_.'

Ouch. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm at the end. I would call her out on it, but I've had enough of this ridiculous arguing.

"It was a misunderstanding," Not an error. Well, it was a screw-up, but I'm not going to tell her that! "I'll be sure to hire people that can actually hear this next shift. But for now, you're coming with me."

Oops. I let it slip that we messed up. Oh, well, I hope she doesn't catch it. I told her to stand up so I could get her off the wall and to the room. I remembered leg chains this time, so she can't do that fancy twirly-kick thing she did earlier, and she can't run away.

It was an awkward silence walking down. It probably can't be any other kind of silence in this situation, what with her being my prisoner and all. And the guards can't hear very well (They both work in engine management) at low elevations. They could do just fine if they were flying, but it's not like we'll come up with a way to fly anytime in the next year!

Right?

X X X

After I was finished changing, I was taken back to the room. He planned better this time. Nothing really happened until dinner. Well, I looked around the room one hundred twenty six times, but… It's really boring.

I guess that's to be expected, I am a prisoner. More like bait.

Only a Fire Nationer would think of a plan like that. Oh, he didn't tell me, but I knew from the start that's what he wanted to do.

After he brought me my dinner, he left. Probably off to sulk or burn stuff. Later, when he came back, he was surprised as always. He left the tray in the room and went straight to bed. Umm… never mind, I don't care what he does.

Not wanting to look around the room _ever again_, I fell asleep.

…

…

…

I miss Sokka.

A/N  
>Yes, she is still crushing on him. But, she thinks Zuko is 'cute'. Gasp? Is she blind?<br>Sorry, I'm Azula-ing. But still. Don't fret Zuki-ers! By the end of the Siege of the North, they will be a couple. And the buildup starts on the Winter Solstice. You won't need to wait long.  
>I rushed the last bit a little, but I wanted to get this published.<br>I don't want praise, I want constructive criticism: things you liked, things you hated. Even predictions and requests are fine with me! So… Please R&R?  
>End AN


End file.
